


The scorpion and the frog

by QueenEclipsa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEclipsa/pseuds/QueenEclipsa
Summary: I cannot be any other way





	The scorpion and the frog

Komushi was Sasori's single friend as most knew. The only one he didn't completely ignore or respond to with complete silence. 

Many asked why he bothered being friendly with someone so cold but he laughed it off. Komushi was optimistic he could help Sasori open up a bit. He'd always been concerned for his friends and Sasori was top of list. He would make certain to check on him even daily when possible.

The loss of his arm didn't even affect him long when his best friend made him a new one! He was estatic to show off to Chiyo and get right back to watching the gate.

When the poison got into his shoulder and spread, he never thought to blame Sasori once. He blamed himself for his death. 

When Sasori came for his friend to make a new kind of puppet, the puppeteer reflected on Komushi. A warm person like his parents. A nice smile and always said good things or defended him from harsh words of Suna's people. Even his grandmother couldn't be so kind in that way. He considered such kindess briefly perhaps what he needed and yet...

"I am sorry. I cannot be any other way."

An apology for dead ears. Sasori knew it was a pointless act to give a corpse but he had know all the hope Komushi had in him changing from his cold self.


End file.
